On The Wrong Side of Everything
by CaleoDude
Summary: This story is set after the Titan Iapetus was pushed into the river Lethe by e only difference is in my story Percy is the one pushed into the river lethe. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters they belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot line and Percy's alternate name, Jose.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after the Titan Iapetus was pushed into the river Lethe. Only in My version Percy is the one who is pushed in. ****DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the characters only the plot line and Percy's alternate name Jose.**

Percy's POV:

"Ugh… What?" I awake to find myself being pulled out of a river by a titan. "Where am I?" I ask "Better yet who are you?"

"I am the Titan Iapetus," he said with a suspicious smirk on his face "and you are Jose."

"W-what happened? Why can't I remember anything?"

"We were fighting a large group of demigods when you got pushed into the river" Said Iapetus still smirking. "It's the river Lethe. It erases the memories of all who come into contact with it."

I felt a sneaking suspicion that that the titan was lying to me but had no other leads so decided to go along with it. I asked "why were we fighting demigods?"

"We are attempting to help the titans return to power," he said "but it has been very difficult." I heard him say something under his breath but dismissed it as nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste yo

Iapetus's POV

I couldn't believe that it had worked! Perseus Jackson was now on our side in the war! Now the Gods had no chance of defeating us. I heard _Jose_ say something behind me but couldn't tell what he said. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said, why am I in so much pain? I can barely breathe!"

"It's the air down here it's poisonous to your kind."

"Where _is_ here?" asked Jose.

"The underworld, Tartarus, Hades takes your pick,"I Replied "the air is poisonous to demigods."

"What! Then let's get out of here! I don't want to die!" Screamed Jose.

_Oh but you will_, I thought to myself _you will soon enough Perseus Jackson! After you help us defeat the Gods of Olympus!_

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was back at Camp Half Blood sitting on my bunk crying my eyes out. Percy was stuck in Tartarus without any of his memories! And I had no idea how I was supposed to get him back. I hear a knock on the cabin door and get up to see who it is. I open the door to find Grover standing there bawling his eyes out as well.

"You upset over Percy too?" he asked

"yeah , But how are we going to get him back?" I responded.

"come with me, I've got an Idea."

_Uh-oh_ I thought_ Grover's plans never work out._

ur document here...


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you crazy Grover?" I screamed at him, "We'll get ourselves killed!" Grover had just suggested that we try to find Mnemosyne and ask her to help us return Percy's memories. There were only about a thousand flaws.

"Why not?" he asked me "What could go wrong?"

"Plenty of things could go wrong! First of all we don't even know where Mnemosyne lives! Second of all the Titans could possibly have convinced Percy that he's on their side and have him fighting for them!"

"Calm down Annab…"

"NO! I will not calm down! Percy is trapped in Tartarus with the titans and no recollection of anything while possibly being convinced to help the enemy!"

"Ok Annabeth don't get all worked up," Grover said calmly "I've actually been doing some research (OMG Tartarus must have frozen over if Grover's doing research) and I found the most probable place for Mnemosyne to live. It's a modern pagan store in Moscow called The Pagan's Apothecary."

I agreed to go with Grover and we spent the next few hours packing before dinner. We traveled pretty light and only brought necessities and at dinner we told everybody our plans. They didn't like the Idea knowing we were the best fighters Camp Half Blood had but they knew we needed Percy to win.


	4. Chapter 4

We took a boat and traveled by sea. We hoped that Poseidon would help us since we were trying to rescue his favorite son. Grover and I also brought along Dylan, a burly kid from the Hephaestus cabin. We figured we might need someone who was good with technology. That and three is the normal number for a quest. He wouldn't be much use in a fight but he could make us weapons and would be able to fix our ship if needed.

"Are we almost to Europe?" Dylan asked as he arrived on deck, "It's getting really boring." The going was slower than usual without Percy and there hadn't been any monster attacks lately so yeah, the trip was pretty dull.

"Sadly, no," said Grover, "but I've been thinking about the lack of monster attacks so far on our journey."

"Yeah, no kidding something has to be up," I replied, "a quest never goes on for this long without at least a few monster attacks."

After a long day of very boring sailing we all sat down for dinner below deck. Dylan had rigged up an autopilot type navigation system so we didn't have to worry about steering. The only problem was that it wasn't programed to avoid obstacles, which was a problem since we were currently traveling through the Arctic Ocean and there were Icebergs everywhere therefore rendering the Auto-Nav system pointless.

After dinner we received an Iris message from Chiron. "Is anyone hurt so far?" he asked.

"Nope," replied Grover as we all stepped into view to show that we were all unharmed, "in fact there haven't even been any monster attacks yet."

"That's very strange indeed." Chiron said "Well if everything is all right then I better get going." We all said goodbye to Chiron as he wiped his hand in front of him and the Iris message dissolved.

That night I awoke to a huge crashing noise from above deck. I rushed up to find Grover and Dylan with reed pipes and sword drawn fighting none other than two krakens!


	5. Authors Note

_**please start giving more reviews! You guys are barely giving any reviews also please start liking more**_


End file.
